the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Frontiers Inspiration Resource Galleries
A compilation of images from 70s and 80s science fiction and technology used for inspiring the setting's aesthetics. Computers, Desktop TRS-80 model 1.gif|1977 TRS-80 Model I (Tandy Radio Shack) Apple II computer two floppy drives.png|The 1977 Apple II, shown here with two Disk II floppy disk drives and a 1980s-era Apple Monitor II. The Apple II featured an integrated keyboard, sound, a plastic case, and eight internal expansion slots. 1980 1981 apple III computer.jpg|1980 Apple III apple macintosh 1984.jpg|1984 Apple Macintosh 1989 Radioshack Tandy 1000 SL Computer beam it up commercial screenshot.jpg|Screenshot from the 1989 Radioshack Tandy 1000 SL Computer 'Beam It Up' commercial Computers, Mini Data General One model 2T with ELD.jpg|1987 Data General One Model 2T with ELD Robots shinzou-ningen-casshan-1973-tshs-episode-02-80d99593-mp4_snapshot_17-36_2011-01-24_18-04-07.jpg|1973 Sentinel Bot from Shinzou Ningen Casshan 1977 r5d4 star wars IV a new hope in sandcrawler.jpg|1977 "Red" (R5-D4) in the Sandcrawler during the film Star Wars IV: A New Hope maxx steele toy robot.png|Maxx Steele toy robot V.I.N.C.E.N.T. 396 from The Black Hole.jpg|1979 V.I.N.C.E.N.T. 396 from The Black Hole Star Wars episode IV 4 a new hope interrogation droid.jpeg|1977 Interrogation Droid from Star Wars IV: A New Hope star wars mouse droid.jpg|1977 Mouse Droid from Star Wars IV: A New Hope Nintendo's Robotic Operating Buddy R.O.B..jpg|1985 Nintendo's Robotic Operating Buddy (R.O.B.) in NES colors tomy omnibot 2000.jpg|198X Omnibot 2000 a Toy produced by Tomy Androids Androids are 'Man-Like' robots. They have two eyes, two arms, and two legs. ulysses 31 nono.jpg|1981 Nono from Ulysses 31 Twiki buck rogers in the 25th century robot.jpg|1979 Twiki from Buck Rogers in the 25th Century LE-914.jpg|1983 LE-914 an Imperial Manifest Droid (actually a Rebel) from Marvel Comic's Star Wars issue 80 Ralph mcquarrie r2 and 3po star wars concept art.jpg|C-3PO (front) and R2-D2 Concept Art for Star Wars E-3PO and C-3PO cloud city star wars.jpg|1980 C-3PO (Left) and E-3PO (Right) on Cloud City in Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back THX-1138 police robots.jpg|1971 Police Robots from THX-1138 Star Trek Data 2364.jpg|1987 Commander Data from Star Trek: The Next Generation Android 1982 max 404.jpg|1982 Max 404 from the film Android Blade-Runner-1982-Rachael.jpg|1982 Rachael from Bladrunner 1987 Cherry 2000.jpg|1987 Cherry 2000 Canine Robots K9 mark 1.jpg|1977 K9 Mark I from Dr. Who season 15 episode 'The Invisble Enemy' Danny and robot dog orbit in patridge family 2200 ad.jpg|1974 Danny and robotic dog Orbit in Patridge Family 2200 A.D. Shinzou-ningen-casshan-1973-tshs-episode-02-80d99593-mp4 snapshot 05-13 2011-01-24 18-00-21.jpg|1973 Robotic Dog 'Friender' saving Casshan in Shinzou Ningen Casshan Muffit II from battlestar galactica.jpg|Muffit II from Battlestar Galactica (1978-79) CHOMPS movie still robot dog.jpg|1979 A Canine Home Protection System unit being worked on in the film 'C.H.O.M.P.S' DynoMutt.jpg|DynoMutt from DynoMutt, Dog Wonder (1976-77) Society: Bureaucratic There is only one example of this society in the time period that we are presently aware of; The Federal Directorate of Earth from Buck Rogers in the 25th Century. There are no elections, nor is their an imperial authority. Rather people advance in position by merit with various Bureaus or 'Directorates' as in the case of this example having jurisdiction over specific matters of state such as national defense. Colonel wilma deering portrayed by Erin Grey in Buck Rogers in the 25th century.jpg Buck rogers star fighter concept art.jpg Society: Democratic Democratic societies range from highly centralized representative democracies to direct democracies. These include the Alliance of Free Planets, Earth Federation, Galactic Federation, Galactic Republic, Star League, United Federation of Planets, United Planetary Federation, and United States of America. Josie and the pussy cats in outer space 1972 photoshoot in front of rocket ship.jpg|1972 Josie and the Pussy Cats about to be launched into space from the United States of America War in space 1977 space suits.jpg|1977 Astronauts of the United Nations Space Federation from the film War in Space Phase ii star trek production test.jpg Kirk-and-Scotty-in-Star-Trek-The-Motion-Picture.jpg|1979 Star Trek the Motion Picture Kirk and spock from star strek II 2.jpg Spock and kirk in space suits star trek the motion picture.jpg Rylans from the last star fighter.png|1984 Rylans The-Last-Starfighter-Catherine-Mary-Stewart-and-Lance-Guest.jpg|1984 The Last Starfighter of the Star League reunites with his girlfriend back on Earth in California; USA Okona_meets_Data.jpg|1988 "You don't know what a joke is?" from Star Trek: The Next Generation episode The Outrageous Okona Gymnastics aboard the USS Enterprise from Star Trek The Next Generation episode The Price.jpg|1989 Gymnastics aboard the USS Enterprise from the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode The Price gunstars in hanger the last starfighter.png|1984 Star League Defense Force 'Gunstars' in Hanger from The Last Starfighter Star trek phase ii concept art uss enterprise.jpg|Star Trek: Phase II USS Enterprise Concept Art USS_Enterprise-D,_These_Are_the_Voyages.jpg|1987 USS Enterprise-D from Star Trek: The Next Generation Star Trek The Animated Series Enterprise.jpg|1973 USS Enterprise of the United Federation of Planets in Star Trek: The Animated Series USS Enterprise, Phase II concept.jpg|Latter Phase II Enterprise resembling that in Star Trek: The Motion Picture Star trek phase II bridge concept art.jpg|Phase II Bridge Mike-Minor-star-trek-phase-ii-captains-quarters-concept.png|Phase II Captains Quarters Phase II recreation room.jpg|Phase II Recreation Room Society: Democratic - United Systems Alliance The United Systems Alliance is an interstellar nation added to the setting of Star Frontiers as a more direct stand in for the USA for the purpose of Space Western Role Playing. This USA is largely the work of the planet Columbia whose colony ship launched from the USA at some point in Earth's history. prsident richard m. nixon of the united states of america.jpg|Prisident Richard M. Nixon of the United States of America (1969-74) president gerald ford portrait.jpg|President Gerald Ford of the United States of America (1974-77) president jimmy carter portrait.jpg|Portrait of President Jimmy Carter of the United States of America (1977-81) Official Portrait of President Ronald Reagan 1981.jpg|President Ronald Reagan of the United States of America (1981-89) fictional president douglass dilman from the man film 1972.jpg|President Douglass Dilman from The Man (1972) president stevens from twilight's last gleaming 1977.jpg|President Steven's from Twilight's Last Gleaming (1977) President Julia Mansfield from hail to the chief portrayed by patty duke.jpg|President Julia Manfield from Hail to the Chief (1985) Josie and the pussy cats in outer space 1972 photoshoot in front of rocket ship.jpg|Josie and the Pussy Cats doing a photoshoot in front of a rocket. Danny and robot dog orbit in patridge family 2200 ad.jpg|Danny and robotic Dog Orbit from Patridge Family 2200 A.D. Blade-Runner-1982-Rachael.jpg|Rachael from Blade Runner 1987 Cherry 2000.jpg|The Gynoid Cherry 2000 from Cherry 2000 CHOMPS movie still robot dog.jpg|Robotic Canine from CHOMPS DynoMutt.jpg|DynoMutt from DynoMutt, The Wonder Dog Woody Allen's Sleeper scene McDonalds.jpg|Woody Allen's character Miles Monroe stands in front of a McDonalds in the year 2173 in the film 'Sleeper' westworld control center 1973.png|Westworld (1973) Control Center Apple macintosh 1984.jpg 1980 1981 apple III computer.jpg McDonnell Douglas F-15E Strike Eagle prototype modified F-15B-4-MC 71-0291.jpg|Prototype Strike Eagle in flight, 8 July 1980 Society: Imperial Imperial societies range from absolute monarchies to limited constitutional states under a hereditary monarch. They include Alderaan, the Draconian Empire, the Empire of Mongo under Emperor Ming the Merciless, the Galactic Empire from Star Wars, the Klingon Empire of Star Trek, the Romulan Star Empire, Rulon Empire, Tamuzan, and the Tyrannos. Emperor Palpatine on his Death Star throne in Star Wars Episode VI Return of the Jedi.jpg|1983 Emperor Palaptine on the Throne in the Death Star's Throne Room during Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi emperor draco buck rogers in the 25th century.jpg|1979 Emperor Draco from Buck Rogers in the 25th Century 1980 Emperor Ming the Merciless offers Flash Gordon a Kingdom in the film 'Flash Gordon'.jpg|1980 Emperor Ming the Merciless offers Flash Gordon a Kingdom in the film 'Flash Gordon' star wars droids mon julpa.jpg|1985 Mon Julpa, King of Tamuzan from Star Wars: Droids genghis rex dinosaucers.jpg|1987 Genghis Rex Ruler of Reptilon from Dinosaucers Xur and Kodan Officers in The Last Starfigher.jpg|1984 Xur and Kodan Officers on the bridge of the Command Ship in The Last Starfighter Pamela hensley as princess ardala of the draconian empire in the film buck rogers in the 25th century.jpg|1979 Princess Ardala of the Draconian Empire, daughter of Emperor Draco in the film Buck Rogers in the 25th Century 1977 Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan insisting that she's merely a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan.jpg|1977 Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan insisting that she's merely a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan in Star Wars IV: A New Hope princess dei regent of reptilon sister of genghis rex.jpg|1987 Princess Dei, Regent of Reptilon, Sister of Genghis Rex from the show Dinosaucers 1984 Valkris, a Klingon Noblewoman in the Star Trek III the search for spock.jpg|1984 Valkris, a noblewoman of the Klingon Empire in the Star Trek III: The Search for Spock lord krulos of the rulon empire from dino riders.jpg|1988 Lord Krulos of the Rulon Empire in the show 'Dino-Riders' after the Rulon's traveled back in time he became Emperor Grand Moff Governor Tarkin Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope.jpg|1977 Grand Moff Tarkin stormtrooper concept art for star wars by Ralph McQuarrie.jpg|Ralph McQuarrie's Stormtrooper concept Art for Star Wars IV: A New Hope star wars IV a new hope 1977 doors locked move on to the next one.jpg|1977 Star Wars IV: A New Hope "Door's locked, move on to the next one." TIE fighter pilot star wars episode IV 4 a new hope.jpg|1977 TIE Fighter Pilot Star Wars episode IV 4 a new hope interrogation droid.jpeg|1977 Interrogation Droid aboard the Death Star in Star Wars IV: A New Hope Imperial scout troopers on hoverbikes star wars return of the jedi 1983.jpg|1983 Imperial Scout Troopers on Endor in Star Wars IV: Return of the Jedi Klingon Battlecruiser Star Trek The Motion Picture.jpg|1979 Klingon Battle Cruisers from Star Trek: The Motion Picture Kokirrak class battleship of the third imperium from Tarveller's Fighting Ships 1981 artwork by paul jaquays.png|1981 Kokirrak class battleship of the Third Imperium from Traveller's Fighting Ships Imperial Star Destroyer over Tatooine.jpg|1977 Imperial Star Destroyer over Tatooine in Star Wars IV: A New Hope Death star approaching alderaan.jpg|Death Star approaching Alderaan, an Imperial Core world, to make an example of it so that other planetary monarchs and rulers there of will be desuaded from aiding rebel forces as had been done by the Princess of Alderaan (Star Wars 1977) Spacesuits star wars episode 4 boshek the smuggler.jpg|1977 BoShek the Smuggler from Star Wars (Episode IV) (production photo) space 1999 spacesuits space suits.jpg|1979 Spacesuits from Space 1999 war in space 1977 space suits.jpg|1977 Spacesuits from the film War in Space spock and kirk in space suits star trek the motion picture.jpg|1979 Spock and Kirk in Star Trek: The Motion Picture 1986 samus aran power suit artwork for metroid.jpg|1986 Samus Aran in Power Suit, Artwork for Metroid alien ripley in space suit.jpg|1979 Elen Ripley in IRC Mk. 50 Compression Suit from the film Alien Species: Felinoid Examples include the Caitains of Star Trek, Cantrosians of Star Wars, the Catuman of Star Wars, and Kzinti of both Known Space (limited specifically to the collection Tales of Known Space, Ringworld, and Ringworld Engineers) and Star Trek. There is currently plans to create a Felinoid species for Star Frontiers; linking them to the Mutagen of Earth's 22nd Century Cold War and a rather unfortunate Generational ship. Essentially they'd be Mutant Animals like those from Gamma World. However this proposal is being countered to a degree due to the low level of technology said species would have (being young and isolated) though looking at the source material such primitiveness seems inline. Names proposed have been Ca, Ka, Catian, Catan, and Katan. catuman from star wars annual 1 the long hunt.jpg|1979 Two Catuman characters from Star Trek Annual 1: The Long Hunt star trek the final frontier triple breasted cat woman nimbus 3.jpg|1989 Felinoid dancer on Nimbus 3 from Star Trek V: The Final Frontier Star Trek comic strip The Wristwatch Plantation kzinti on bridge.jpg|1982 Tiger like Kzinti on the bridge of a Kzinti Warship in 'The Wrist Watch Plantation', a Star Trek comic m'ress and sulu from star trek 52 1988.jpg|1988 M'Ress (left) and Sulu (Right) from Star Trek issue 52 star trek ii caitian.jpg|1982 Sulu and M'Ress in DC Star Trek Batchelor Party comic.jpg|1988 Sulu with a more lion like iteration of the Caitian M'Ress in DC's Star Trek issue 48 battle at cantros star wars marvel catspaw minka blaster.jpg|1985 Minka (front) and another Cantrosian during the Battle at Cantros in Marvel's Star Wars issue 93 "Catspaw" Marvel_star_wars_issue_93_minka_cantrosian_x-wing_pilot.jpg|1985 Minka from Marvel's Star Wars issue 93 "Catspaw" star trek the animated series lt. M'ress pointing on the bridge of the USS Enterprise.jpg|1973 Lt. M'Ress from Star Trek: The Animated Series Kzinti_ambush.jpg|1973 The sabertooth tiger like Kzinti from Star Trek: The Animated Series episode 'The Slavery Weapon' Traitors Claw a Kzinti police vessel from Star Trek the animated series.jpg|1973 The Traitor's Claw a Kzinti Police Vessel in Star Trek: The Animated Series Wristwatch plantation comic star trek kzinti warship.jpg|1982 Crew of the Enterprise see the Kzinti Warship during the events of 'The Wristwatch Plantation', a Star Trek Comic Cantrosians discuss the recent capture of Han and Luke in marvel's star wars issue 93 catspaw.jpg|1985 Cantrosians discuss the recent capture of Han and Luke in Marvel's Star Wars issue 93 Catspaw Species: Humans Star Frontiers Human.jpg Star Frontiers Medic Sheeta Starfox.jpg Sci-fi-characters-rock-sample-geology.jpg josie and the pussy cats in outer space 1972 photoshoot in front of rocket ship.jpg|1972 Jose and the Pussy Cats in Outer Space 1974 flash gordon.jpg Mori Yuki.jpg Dr. Helena Russell, MD from Space 1999.jpg|1975 Dr. Helena Russell from Space: 1999 Wedge Antilles Episode 4 Battle of Yavin Red 2.jpg|1977 Wedge Antilles Star Wars Episode 4 Battlestar Galactica 1978 characters.jpg|1978 Battlestar Galactica Characters colonel wilma deering portrayed by Erin Grey in Buck Rogers in the 25th century.jpg|1979 Colonel Wilma Deering from Buck Rogers in the 25th Century space 1999 episode the last sunset.jpg|1979 Space 1999 episode The Last Sunset elen riply Alien 1979.jpg|1979 Elen Ripley from Alien Kirk-and-Scotty-in-Star-Trek-The-Motion-Picture.jpg|1979 Kirk (left) and Scott (right) from Star Trek: The Motion Picture Flash gordon 1980 sword.jpg|1980 Flash Gordon with a Sword kirk and spock from star strek II 2.jpg|1982 Kirk (top) and Spock (bottom) from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan 1983 luke skywalker starwars return of the jedi.jpg|1983 Luke Skywalker from Star Wars: Return of the Jedi The-Last-Starfighter-Catherine-Mary-Stewart-and-Lance-Guest.jpg|1984 The Last Star Fighter galaxy rangers cartoon 1980s.jpg|1986 The Galaxy Rangers from The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers niko galaxy rangers.jpg|1986 Niko from 'The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers' Vehicles: Starfighters Sw battle-of-yavin.jpg|Red and Gold Squadrons from Star Wars (1977) Fighter Duel.jpg Buck rogers star fighter concept art.jpg Vehicles: Hoverbikes imperial scout troopers on hoverbikes star wars return of the jedi 1983.jpg|1983 Imperial Scout Troopers on Hover Bikes in Star Wars: Return of the Jedi res Category:Star Frontiers